


Uncertainty

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the McSpirk Holiday Fest on tumblr<br/>Prompt from movingplant.tumblr.com:<br/>Spock needs ideas for Valentine's gifts for his boyfriends, so he asks several people on the enterprise for advice. bonus: Jim and Bones find out but keep quiet about it because Spock being so enthusiastic is just too cute. Can be AOS or TOS.<br/>Didn't quite get the bonus, but...<br/>Spock deals with uncertainty over what to get his boyfriends for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

Captain's Log, Stardate 4153.1. We just completed our mission on Lentaxia VI. The Lentaxians successfully resolved their issues with nuclear fission with our assistance and have accepted admission into the Federation. On a separate note, the crew is anxious for some well-deserved shore leave on Starbase 53, as it coincides with Valentine's Day.

Spock was, for lack of a better word, confused. The upcoming Earth holiday would be his first Valentine's Day with Jim and Leonard. In fact, they had only been together for 1.5 Earth months, and thus Spock had no experience with gift giving. He had done research, but the holiday was highly illogical and the traditional gifts just didn't seem appropriate.

Chocolates would surely be appreciated, but Len would grouse to no end about how they were bad for Jim's health. Jim would insist that Spock join them in eating the chocolates, and Spock had not (yet?) developed the other two's penchant for intoxication. He loved the doctor's complaining in his own way, but he wanted his partners to openly accept whatever he gave them. Flowers were difficult to obtain and decayed too quickly. Jewelry could not be worn during duty hours (excepting things like earrings or traditional wedding symbols), and he didn't recall Jim or Len ever wearing jewelry while off duty. Stuffed animals were too childish, and sexual aids could be easily replicated with the captain's replicator. He was unsure as to what to get his two loves.

In any case, he was on duty for another 2.37 hours, and their arrival at Starbase 53 would not occur for 3.72 days. When he finally determined what to get his lovers, he should be able to purchase it at the Starbase before the crew actually celebrated the holiday. Once he was off duty, he decided, he would ask Lieutenant Uhura for advice.

\-----

Asking Nyota had turned out to not be the best idea.

At the end of their shift, he requested that they speak in private. She had looked surprised but agreed to go to her quarters together. They sat down at her workstation and simply stared at each other for a few moments.

"Now what's this about, Mr. Spock?"

"As you may be aware, I am in a relationship with the captain and chief medical officer. The human holiday known as Valentine's Day is approaching and I do not know what to get them. I wanted to ask you if you had any suggestions."

Uhura looked even more surprised than she had earlier. She was somewhat flustered when she responded. "Well, Mr. Spock, I really don't know what to suggest. You see, I'm a lesbian myself, and I've been in a relationship with…uh…T'Pring and Nurse Chapel since our detour to Vulcan… I have absolutely no idea what one would get a man for Valentine's Day. The usual suggestion is something from the heart, though not literally, of course."

Now it was Spock's turn to be surprised. Lieutenant Uhura was in a relationship with his ex-bondmate and Nurse Chapel? Well, love was strange and unpredictable.

He nodded. "I apologize for the inconvenience, Lieutenant. Thank you for your advice. Enjoy your Valentine's Day."

As he left, Nyota smirked and shook her head. The poor man was hopeless. His boyfriends probably weren't even expecting anything.

\-----

Spock's next thought was Lieutenant Commander Scott. He was friends with Jim and Len and being a man himself might know what one would want for Valentine's Day.

Scotty was, unsurprisingly, still in the engine room despite technically being off duty.

"Ah, Mr. Spock! What a surprise! What brings ye to our lovely lady's engine room?"

"I am seeking your advice on a personal matter."

Scotty looked confused. "Advice on a personal matter?"

"Yes, Valentine's Day is approaching, and I am unsure what to get the captain and Dr. McCoy for the holiday."

"The captain…and McCoy? Well…uh…" He rubbed at the back of his neck. "To be frank with ye, Mr. Spock, I've not a clue what ta get another for Valentine's Day. I'm aromantic, ye see, and my only real love is our silver lady. But I know they both enjoy a good glass of alcohol, and I could hook ye up with some real scotch if ye so choose."

Unlikely, Spock thought. He didn't want to give them alcohol, mostly because Len was more than capable of getting whatever he or Jim wanted in that respect.

"Thank you for your advice, Mr. Scott," he said and departed.

Unbeknownst to either Spock or Scotty, Jim had been in a nearby Jefferies Tube checking on some recent modifications and heard the entire exchange.

What in the galaxy was Spock doing, thinking he needed gifts for Jim or Bones? Come to think of it, he and Bones hadn't even thought to celebrate Valentine's Day at all this year. Perhaps he should let the doctor know…

\-----

Spock was unable to ask anyone else that evening, as he was joining Jim and Len for their usual dinner in the captain's quarters. It was enjoyable as usual, but Spock was pensive, which normally would have worried his lovers, but they were aware of his dilemma. Frankly, they were curious what he would come up with in the end.

Something from the heart, Uhura had suggested. His partners loved his lute playing, he knew, but he played for them once a week… Scotty was also right about them enjoying alcohol, but that seemed too impersonal for such a holiday.

Spock decided to stop thinking about it for the evening as they settled into a comfortable silence to work on their paperwork from the previous mission.

\-----

His inquiry the next day extended to Sulu and Chekov.

Sulu suggested a potted plant or something culturally significant.

Chekov suggested high quality vodka or a food that was difficult to obtain.

These suggestions didn't really help Spock very much, and he couldn't ask Nurse Chapel for advice, as she was dating Uhura and T'Pring. Finally he settled for waiting until they reached the starbase to see what was available.

\-----

Much to Spock's surprise, after a brief tour of the starbase's shops, everything fell into place. The base had a highly developed arboretum, including peach trees and real cane sugar. Spock purchased a dozen good Belle of Georgia peaches and two ounces of real powdered sugar. This was also accompanied by a potted mint plant from the neighboring nursery. All of this would go to Leonard.

The base also had a small antique store. While it mostly stocked antiques from nearby cultures, it had a small selection of old books from Earth. He bought an early 20th century copy of A Tale of Two Cities and a Vulcan lipitah from a few centuries back, when such daggers were occasionally used in kal-if-fee situations. These, of course, would go to Jim.

Finally content with his purchases, he had everything put into two packages, which he took with him back to his quarters on the ship to wait for his dinner with his lovers.

\-----

Jim and Bones were both anxious to see what Spock had decided to get them.

"Did you see where he went during your trip down to the base, Bones?" Jim asked, having stayed on the ship to review some of Scotty's plans and replicate his gifts for Bones and Spock.

McCoy shook his head slightly. "No, I just saw him flitting from store-to-store, apparently surveying their wares. Given how picky our hobgoblin is, I'd be surprised if he came back with anything." This hadn't stopped the doctor from picking up new incense sticks for Spock and an elegant statuette of a horse-like creature from Lentaxia VI for Jim, as a memento of their latest successful mission.

"He'll come back with something, I'm sure of it. Nothing stops Spock when he puts his mind to it." Jim smiled. "And anyway, he's enough of a gift himself that whatever he chooses to give us beyond that is just a bonus."

McCoy nodded. "You're right, Jim. Sometimes I still can't believe it myself…"

\-----

Dinnertime that evening saw Spock entering the captain's quarters carrying his two packages. The cabin was lit by candles, and judging by the smells, each man's favorite food had been prepared.

He set his packages down next to the recipients' seats before giving each a chaste kiss on the lips, accompanied by a Vulcan kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, Spock." "Thanks, darlin'"

Dinner proceeded with comfortable conversation, followed by a dessert of a shared ice cream sundae, which Spock ate after some cajoling (because it had chocolate sauce). After they finished, Spock cleared his throat nervously.

"As you can see, I have brought each of you gifts for the holiday." He gestured at the packages on the floor.

Jim and Len both smiled. "So you did," said Jim. "I have gifts for you two as well."

"So do I," added Bones.

They made quick work of exchanging the packages, then moved to the bedroom for the actual opening. Jim opened his gifts first. He laughed when he saw what Bones had gotten him. "Thanks, Bones. Those creatures made me think about the horses my family raised back in Riverside. Very thoughtful of you." He leaned over and gave the man in question a kiss on the cheek.

Spock waited with bated breath as Jim unwrapped his package. At Jim's wide grin, he let out a small sigh of relief.

"A Tale of Two Cities! Wonderful, thank you so much. And what is this?" He held up the lipitah. "It's obviously not of Earth origin…"

"It is a lipitah, a ceremonial dagger from Vulcan."

"It'll be an excellent addition to my collection of military memorabilia, thank you, Spock." He leaned over and gave Spock a kiss on the cheek. "So who's next?"

Bones eyed the size of his gift from Spock. "How 'bout you go, Spock?"

Spock nodded, opening the doctor's gift first. He sniffed at the incense sticks. "These are of genuine Vulcan origin, from my home city of Shi'Kahr. Thank you, Len. I was in need of new incense." He gave Bones a small smile and a quick Vulcan kiss before moving on to his gift from Jim. He opened the box to find…a plush sehlat? It was a surprisingly good facsimile and reminded him of I-Chaya. "I…thank you, Jim, it is a very good imitation of a sehlat."

"I'm glad you like it."

Spock kissed him as he had Len then set the sehlat in his own lap.

"My turn now, huh?" Bones said, picking up Jim's gift first. Inside he found two bottles. The first was…bourbon-flavored lube??? "What the devil, Jim? Really? You know I have no problem giving rim jobs or what have you without flavored lube!" he grumbled.

Jim grinned. "Just look at the other bottle. That one was a joke…mostly."

Bones rolled his eyes but did as instructed. It turned out to be a real bottle of bourbon, from Earth. "How did you get your hands on this?"

Jim shrugged. "Mom and dad sent it to me for Christmas. I knew you'd appreciate it more, so…"

Bones smacked a good kiss on Jim's lips before moving on to Spock's package. "This is damn heavy, Spock." he muttered. His eyes widened almost beyond belief when he saw the contents. "Real mint and powdered sugar? And are those real Belle of Georgia peaches? I haven't had one of those since…well, since I was last on Earth!"

"They are indeed, although they were not grown in Georgia. Starbase 53 has a very diverse arboretum, as it happens."

"It's perfect Spock. And with Jim's bourbon, now I can make a genuine mint julep!" He got up so he could smack a kiss on Spock's lips.

Spock deepened the kiss, finally at ease with his choice of gifts.

"All right you two, break it up. How about we move on to something all three of us can enjoy?" interrupted Jim.

A surprising amount of the bourbon-flavored lube was used that night.


End file.
